


Double Date

by Amjead



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Drunk!Sherlock, Established Relationship, Implied Hand Job, M/M, Pre-Children of Earth, Pre-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did bloody Torchwood just ask you out on a date?" John asked. Sherlock mulled this over for a moment and said, "Possibly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

As long as she's known him, Mrs. Hudson always gave Sherlock odd gifts at Christmas. They weren't bad, just odd. For example, once she got him a house phone and an answering machine. It wasn't a bad gift, just rather unnecessary. Since Sherlock didn't use it, he never told anyone the phone number for it. However, one day, when he and John came back from Lestrade's office, the little light on the answering machine was blinking. Who could it have been? More importantly, who on Earth knew this number?

Perplexed, John said, “Look at this. The light on the answering machine is blinking. I thought no one knew the number.”

Sherlock flatly replied, “Don't just stand around talking about it. Push the button and see who it is.”

John expected it to be a wrong number, but when he pushed the button and heard a boisterous American man warmly say, “Sherlock, darling, how are you?” he was all ears. Sherlock stared at the answering machine with eyes as big as saucers while the message continued.

“This is Jack Harkness. You remember me, right? I can't imagine why you wouldn't. Anyway, I found something interesting that I think you would like to see. Coincidentally, I'm in London for a little while. So, I thought I'd show you this interesting thing in person. Would you like to meet for dinner tomorrow night? How does seven sound? We'll meet at that Italian restaurant on Northumberland Street near your place. I'll see you then and I won't be taking no for an answer.”

After that, they heard a quiet Welsh man ask, “Who are you talking to?” but that was the end of the message.

“Who the hell was that?” asked John.

Sherlock slowly exhaled and said, “His name is Captain Jack Harkness and he's the leader of Torchwood in Cardiff. I worked with him once back before I met you. He gave me important information in exchange for my phone number. I knew I couldn't have that coquettish imbecile calling my mobile. So, I gave him the land line’s number. I didn't think he'd actually call.” John's mouth hung slightly open at the absurdity of what Sherlock just said.

“Did bloody Torchwood just ask you out on a date?” John asked incredulously.

Sherlock mulled this over for a moment and then simply said, “Possibly.”

“Oh my God,” was all John could say. “Are you going to go?” he asked.

“Of course,” replied Sherlock. “He has something for me and he said he wouldn't take no for an answer.” John rolled his eyes.

“I have to use the jaws of life to get you out of this flat, but this guy just has to call you and you're all ready and willing,” John said.

“What's the matter, John?” asked Sherlock. “Are you jealous?”

This question made John stop and really think about his next answer. Was he jealous? John and Sherlock never really defined their relationship, but there was something going on between them. There was kissing, occasional shagging, and one really nice date, but an exclusive relationship? John wasn't sure.

So, John merely sighed and said, “Maybe.” Sherlock briefly cracked a small smile. John was always so cute when he was jealous, which was more often than one would think.

“How does this sound?” offered Sherlock, “I'll go, but you'll come too. That way it's not a date. It's just a meeting. Is that all right with you?” John thought it over.

“I'm not sure,” John said. “I don't like how he sounded on the phone. He sounded...”

“Yes?”

“Flirty.” Sherlock chuckled at this obvious observation.

“I'll be right there with you,” said Sherlock. “I won't let the captain dragon kidnap my doctor princess.” John rolled his eyes again. Sherlock could be so goofy when he wanted to be.

“Fine,” John said. “I'll go with you to meet this guy, but no three-ways. I'm telling you that right now.” Sherlock laughed again.

“All right, John. I promise you. No three-ways,” Sherlock said. John was almost out the room when Sherlock tacked on, “I can't speak for Captain Harkness though.” John had just left the flat again (It's not like Sherlock was getting the milk) when Sherlock looked up the number for Captain Jack on his phone and began dialing on the land line. The captain picked up after two rings.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he said in a business-like tone.

“Hello, Jack,” Sherlock responded dryly. The captain's manner of speaking completely changed from one of business to one of friendliness...or was it flirtatiousness? Anyway, the two men talked for a bit and settled upon a meeting time and place. Once it was set, they bade each other farewell, but not before Sherlock heard the same quiet Welsh man in the background asking, “Who's on the phone?”

The next night, at seven sharp, John and Sherlock arrived the restaurant. It was the same one that Sherlock took John to on the night they met. They stood outside of the door and John looked around.

“What does this guy look like?” John asked.

“You'll know him when you see him. Trust me,” responded Sherlock. John looked around for a bit more, but then someone caught his eye. It was a man, a man who was six feet of extraordinarily good looking. He was quite well-dressed. He wore a button-down shirt with bracers, nice trousers, and a positively gorgeous military style trench coat. If John didn't have a thing for Sherlock, he would have left the detective for this new man in a heartbeat.

The handsome man spotted Sherlock and gave him a large, winning smile. He then pulled Sherlock into a big hug and even kissed him on the cheek. John could tell by Sherlock's rigid stance that this captain fellow did this just to annoy him. He seemed pleasant enough. Perhaps the two military men would get along rather well.

“Sherlock, darling, it's great to see you,” he said. He sounded just as warm, friendly, and flirty as he did on the phone.

Then, he turned to John, stuck out his hand, and said, “You must be Doctor Watson. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your blog.” The praise from such a devilishly handsome man almost made John weak in the knees, but he steeled himself for politeness sake. John shook his hand. What a pleasing grip the captain had. “I had a feeling you would be accompanying Sherlock,” said Jack. “It seems that you two do everything together, such good friends. Anyway, I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to be outnumbered. So, I brought a friend of my own.” Jack gestured to the man next to him who seemed to be fading into the background. Like Jack, he was also nicely dressed. He wore a well-fitted suit and tie. “Gentlemen, this is Ianto Jones, my right hand man,” said Jack.

“It's nice to meet you both,” said Ianto. John recognized his voice. He was the quiet Welsh man in the background of the message. Once inside, the four men sat down at a nice table in the window. Sherlock got right down to business.

“What is it that you wanted to show me?” Sherlock asked.

“All in good time, Sherlock,” said the captain. “Let's eat first.”

Soon, dinner was under way. Three plates of pasta (none for Sherlock) and three glasses of wine (just water for the detective) were delivered to the table. Captain Jack kept his dining partners entertained with many anecdotes. He was a natural born storyteller. The other men were riveted. Well, two out of three were. Sherlock, ever the stonewall, kept a constant poker face throughout Jack's stories. 

At one point, Jack noticed this and said, “Come on, Sherlock. Lighten up. It won't kill you to enjoy yourself.”

Sherlock coldly replied, “You dragged me out of my flat for frivolous cavorting. I don't like it. You said you had something for me and you've yet to even come close to mentioning it. I'm starting to think that this was all just a ploy. You just wanted to show off in front of me. That's how you were when I met you. You were always showing off. Also, would you kindly stop rubbing down your coffee boy. It's rather off-putting.” John almost choked on his wine. Jack slowly return his previously occupied hand to the table.

Ianto turned beat red and slowly said, “Brilliant deduction of my position as coffee boy, Sir. Jack had warned me that you'd probably deduce fifty things about me from the first second I came into your view.” There was an awkward moment of silence.

Then, Sherlock said, “I'm going to the washroom." Once Sherlock was out of ear shot, Jack tried lightening the mood by getting the conversation going again.

“Your boyfriend is a real stick in the mud,” Jack said to John.

“He's not-he's not my b-boyfriend,” John awkwardly stuttered out. Jack was dismissive of this denial.

“Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure. Anyway, do I have your permission to get him drunk?” Jack looked at John with an expression of pure mischief.

“Oh, I don't know,” John said. “Sherlock's such a lightweight.” This caused Jack to break out into a huge, Cheshire Cat grin.

“That decides it,” Jack said. “We're getting Sherlock shit faced.” Jack called the waiter over and ordered two shots of Balkan 176.

“Balkan 176?” John asked with much surprise. “That's the strongest vodka in the UK.” Jack looked over at John with so much gleeful evil in his eyes.

“I know.” When the shots came, Jack dumped them into Sherlock's water. Then, they waited for the detective to return. When Sherlock came back from the washroom, he took a sip of his water.

“This tastes awful,” Sherlock said and then he downed the rest of the glass. John wasn't kidding when he said that Sherlock was a lightweight. The detective was immediately quite tipsy. Jack decided to test out just how loose Sherlock was now that he was mildly intoxicated.

“How are you feeling, Sherlock?” Jack asked.

“Great...I'm just...great. You're great and I'm great and we're all just great,” Sherlock slurred. Jack smiled and laughed. This was going to be fun.

“Hey, Sherlock,” started Jack. “Do you remember the time we kissed?” John choked on his wine again. So did Ianto.

“What?” both men asked.

Jack turned to his counterpart, put his arm around him, and said, “Don't be jealous, sweetheart. It was long before I met you.” Then, he turned his attention back to Sherlock. “Well, do you?”

“Don't be...an idiot,” chided Sherlock. Even though he was drunk, he was still very sardonic. “Of course I remember...kissing...you.” The three men put their full attention on Sherlock as he told the story. “We worked...together...before. I was in the...Torchwood...Hub with Jack. It was...late and he brought...food...and wine because he is...an arsehole. Anyway, the captain wined and dined me like a...cheap date and there was...kissing.” Jack smiled wide at the memory.

“No lie, I would've slept with you if you weren't so drunk,” Jack said to the slurry detective. Sherlock focused his bleary eyes on the smarmy captain.

“Shut up,” Sherlock said. “Your constant...chatter of...your conquests makes your...companion jealous. You should watch what you...say around him.” The smile faded from Jack's face. He turned to Ianto who in turn looked away. Jack sighed. He hated being proved wrong.

“You're right,” conceded Jack. “I have this tendency to get caught up in the moment and I can't stop talking, but you have a very valid point. I do need to treat Ianto better. I guess that's why I love him so much. He puts up with my shit better than anyone I've ever known.” He then gave Ianto a kiss on the cheek which caused him to smile. Forgiving Jack was somehow so easy for him.

“I suggest we...wrap this up,” Sherlock slurred. “I want to...get home and judging by your...boyfriend's palms, eyes, breathing, and posture he wants you to take him back to your hotel room so you can have sex.” Ianto blushed again, but Jack just smiled.

“Darling, why didn't you tell me,” Jack said jokingly. “All right. Let's head out.”

“Wait,” said Sherlock. “You have something for me.”

“Oh right," said Jack. "It nearly slipped my mind.” With that, Jack handed Sherlock an unassuming matchbox. “I know it doesn't seem like much.” Jack explained. “Just trust me on this one, ok? It'll be important later.” Sherlock just shrugged and pocketed the box. The four men went outside and said goodbye to each other. Jack and Ianto went one way. John and Sherlock went the other. 

“You're going to have to hold onto me,” Sherlock said to John. “I can't believe you let him put...vodka in my...water.” John felt a kind of embarrassed that he did that to Sherlock.

“I'm sorry. I just-”

“It doesn't...matter,” Sherlock interrupted. “Let's just head for...home.” The two men walked in silence for a minute, but then, Sherlock broke it. “Are you wearing your...red pants?” he questioned.

“Yeah. Why?” John asked quietly.

“Good,” said Sherlock with a smile. “When we get...home, I want to...see you in them, darling.” John smiled with wicked excitement. He would have to thank the captain later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Feel free to follow my tumblr: followallthefandoms


End file.
